


Trial of The Gods

by Ritzykun



Series: Trial of the Gods [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU of my own creation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blindness, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Love and Loss, Multi, Romance, Vehicular Accident, main character angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: The world was safe - and he was headed home. Little did he know he’d face the most shocking trial of his life thus far. Loss had never felt so real, even after all he had gone through.





	Trial of The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe of my own creation.

The train was pulling away from the station with one passenger of the day inside, the other running to catch up with the fast-moving train. Blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail waved in the air as the figure ran, a suitcase in one gloved hand-- He still wore gloves even though he had human limbs, it was his way to be gracious.

"Come on!! Hurry up Edward!!" A voice cried above the churning of the train’s wheels.

Golden eyes locked with black as a hand was outstretched to grab Edward's arm, hauling him onto the train. "There, you made it." Aom said as he patted Ed's back. Smiling at the other he straightened and headed inside the car. Ed followed, lugging his suitcase behind, about out of breath.

"Yeah, of course, I made it! Who do you think you're talking to?" Plopping down in the seat next to Aom, the golden-haired man let out a big sigh, resting his suitcase between his legs. "I need a nap."

Laughing the younger nudged Ed's side. "I'm sure you do. I can't wait to see where you're from!"

"Well, it's quite a ride, so sit tight." And Ed soon fell asleep against his new friend as the train traveled on.

* * *

A long blonde ponytail shook and wandered over a shoulder as she read her book - an automail magazine. She could always be counted to still be obsessed with it, even though she was married now.

The waiting was hard, she knew this feeling, as she had waited for him many times before. This however, was different. She could feel it in the air of the station that something was up. Something was going on in the world of peace they all lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (opscurus) for requests!!


End file.
